Dog Skin DBZ Style
by MokonaRulez277
Summary: Videl is a princess who is excaping her father who wants to marry her. Will Gohan be able to save her and help her?
1. Prologue

**Mokonarulez: Do the disclaimer San, NOW!**

**San: Fine. Moko-sama does not own DBZ but she does own me. Would anyone else like to own me, please? She's nuts, and she collects penguins. She has stuffdies (that's what she calls stuffed animals), boxes, books, bookmarks, and a bronze penguin statue. She's obsessed she also has a stuffed white Mokona that cost her lots of money. Does anyone, besides her, want me?!**

**Mokonarulez: That's enough San-chan. Just for that, you only get one scene with you alone with Gohan-kun.**

**San: No fair!**

Ou Hercule Satan held his dying wife's hand as she smiled at him. Her smile was strained and her face was white. The proud Jo'ou Megara had long, wavy black hair and deep blue eyes that could capture any man's heart. She was known as the most beautiful woman in many years in the Satan Kingdom and soon she would be no more. "I want you to marry again."

"Iie, I will be with no one but you," Ou Hercule stated.

"Do it, give our daughter an Okaa-san, who will love and care for her. She will need one. I'm sorry that I am dying so close to her birth. You also need a boy, an heir to the Satan throne. Marry a woman who is better than me in everyway, strong, smart, beautiful, graceful, can kick your ass at least once in a while," Megara chuckled. Hercule laughed as while, it was rare, but his wife did beat him occasionally while fighting. She put her hand on her husband's face, a sad smile on her own. "Aishiteru, koi," with those final words, the Jo'ou had closed her eyes for the last time.

"I will do as you ask, Megara, so that you may smile at me from heaven." With that, Ou Hercule left and went to his six-month daughter's room, Videl-hime-sama.

-16 Year Time Skip-

King Hercule was in a meeting with his advisors, discussing whether to join the new pact with the Ox-Kingdom. Ou Goku and Jo'ou ChiChi were trying to make pacts with as many countries as possible in order to fight the danger that the West was starting to present. Three countries were already considering this issue and joining, the Satan Kingdom being one of them. "Ou-Hercule-sama, I know that we have touched on this subject before, many times, but we need to find you a bride. You need an heir, and soon."

Hercule sighed as he looked at his councilors, they were ranged in age, the youngest being the lord Sharpner, who was but two years older than his daughter. Ou Hercule glared lightly at the blonde boy who constantly expressed interest in marrying Videl. He sighed again before getting up and walking out, his council behind him.

Hercule looked outside to see Videl fighting one of the best guards in the kingdom, and beating him. Her long black hair was in a ponytail to keep it out of her face as she fought. Videl had all of the qualities that her okaa-san had possessed and more. Her blue eyes made men's hearts stop beating when she looked at them. Her small body was soft with perfect curves and large breasts. Her pale skin was lightened even more by the dark hair and added to her radiance.

Videl-hime could be hot-headed, but rarely let it cloud her judgment anymore. Her tutors stated that she was fairly intelligent but preferred the outdoors to being cooped up inside all day. Her grace came from years of martial arts and she could defeat Hercule often in a fight, although he blew it off as him letting her win.

As Hercule continue to look, he stopped seeing his daughter, and started seeing his deceased wife. The resemblance was too uncanny for him and he wondered how he had not noticed before. Hercule turned to see Sharpner lick his lips as sweat ran down Videl's face. Hercule growled and once again saw his wife, in his mind, Videl and Megara had just become the same person.

Videl stopped and bowed to her defeated opponent who was on the ground in pain. Videl looked up and waved, a large smile on her face, when she saw Hercule. "Otou-sama, do you need something?"

"Iie, I'm fine, Videl-hime." Videl nodded her head and smiled again before helping her opponent up and walked away.

"I have a solution to our problems now, gentlemen."

"What would that be, Ou-Hercule-sama?"

"I will marry Videl-hime, and she will provide me with an heir." All of the councilmen looked sick to their stomachs at what their king had just said.

"You can not be serious, Ou-Hercule-sama! She is your daughter, not some-"

"I don't care! I will marry her by the end of the week and that is final!" With that, Hercule walked off to his room, plans for the marriage playing in his head.

-In the Ox-Kingdom-

Gohan-ouji was the most handsome man in the Ox-Kingdom and the strongest in the known universe. He had it all, intelligence, grace, looks, was respectful, kind, was willing to save anyone who needed help, athletic, and on top of all of that, he was not shallow. Gohan did not find himself a kami as many his age did; instead he tried his best at everything and did not gloat over others about it or get a big head with his accomplishments. If anything, he thought that what he did would never be good enough for those that had so much faith in him and carried guilt for the lives that he had taken and those he could not save, especially his otou's, who was back to life after getting killed many times and planned on staying alive and with his family from now on.

His otou was the second strongest, the Saiyan Kakarotto, known as Son Goku by most and still was as innocent as ever. His okaa was ChiChi, probably one of the most beautiful women in existence and one of the strongest, who still looked twenty despite having four children and being 34-years-old. The two had married when they were seventeen at the Tenka'ichi Budōkai, just after they had finished their match. Gohan had been born a little more than nine months later. Goku's tail, which had been cut off, had grown back right after he and ChiChi had become mates.

Like Goku, Gohan had a tail as did Goten, his seven year old ototo and Castella and Choco his newest baby imoutos. While Gohan looked very similar to ChiChi, Goten was a carbon copy of Goku. Castella and Choco were a perfect mix between the two. Gohan was sixteen and towered over everyone except for his old sensei, Piccolo, Goten was a little short for his age of seven years and Castella and Choco had been born just two months ago, but were just the right size for a babies.

Gohan walked down the stairs of the castle to the dining hall in his purple gi. Despite the fact that Piccolo no longer trained him like he used to, Gohan still wore the 'Ma' kanji on his back to honor that bond. At the table was the group of people that Gohan had always known; his family although they weren't related to him by blood.

Lord Krillin and his wife, Juuhachi, sat with their five-year-old daughter, Marron, between them. Krillin wore his orange gi and his wife wore a red kimono that was simple. Marron, who looked more like Juuhachi everyday, her black eyes starting to become the same icy blue as Juuhachi's and her small nose was becoming more apparent. She had on a miniature version of Krillin's gi sat happily, her pigtails bouncing.

Lord Tien and his wife Lunch had their twelve-year-old daughter San between the two. San had dark blue hair and black eyes and was developing nicely. Her hair was in high side ponytail on the right side of her head and braided with a small, white bow to tie it off. Many considered San as the prettiest twelve-year-old in the Ox-Kingdom and it was not without basis. Like Marron, San was also in a gi, taking to martial arts instead of the guns that her okaa's 'other half' did. Luckily, San did not carry that same trait. Lunch and Tien had been trying for a child recently and hoped to have a boy so San could have an ototo of her own.

Lord Yamucha and his new wife, the miko Midori sat side by side. She belonged to the shrine that was devoted to and worshipped the Eternal Dragon, Shenron. Midori had long green hair and eyes and always wore her miko garb and her hair was in the traditional long ponytailed style with a hime cut. Midori was fairly beautiful and thirty years old, nine years younger than Yamucha. Midori kept him in line by threatening to use her arrows or sutras on him. Her spiritual power did not leave her after she had lost her virginity to Yamucha, much to her delight and slightly to Yamucha's horror as that meant that she could carry out her threats. The two were also trying for a child after four months of marriage.

Ou Vegeta and Jo'ou Bulma of the Capsule Kingdom had their eight-year-old son Trunks next to Vegeta. Trunks was in a similar gi to Gohan's, except green and with no kanji on the back. Just last month, Bulma had become pregnant and because of the baby's ki, everyone in the group knew that she was pregnant, as even those who could not fight had been taught to sense ki. Vegeta had been the Saiyan ouji-sama until he had mated with Bulma and become ou. The two had never technically been married, although they were by Saiyan terms. Trunks and Vegeta both bore the tell-tale tails (try saying that three times fast) that marked their heritage.

Muten Roshi, Pu'ar, Oolong, and Chiaotzu sat side by side. Roshi was the only one of the adults that looked old and who knows how old he really was, as the rest were in their thirties and still passed for being in their early twenties. Roshi was still as perverted as ever and wasted no time in groping one of the Z wives. Oolong had gone back and finished his time and gotten his diploma at the Shape-shifter's Academy. Pu'ar was still as devoted as ever to Yamucha and still served as his advisor. Chiaotzu lived with Tien and his family and had not grown since their first meeting many years ago, his childlike nature still intact.

Glas Mira and Glas-Tori Karasuko sat together with their daughter, Toki, between them. Karasuko was the taller between the two and seemed to be the 'husband' of the pair after their marriage. Mira had worked in the castle for almost her entire life and Gohan had always thought of her as his nee-san as she was four years older than him. The two had always been close and Gohan was very protective of her. Mira had silver hair that seemed to have the same reflective quality as a mirror with clear blue eyes that seemed to reflect anything that she looked at and her emotions. Despite their close relationship, Mira always called him Gohan-ouji-sama, no matter how many times he told her not to. Even though she was no longer a servant like she had once been, she still worked like she always had and made sure everyone else did as well.

Karasuko had black hair and eyes and seemed to look like a crow about to take flight when the wind and sun hit her at just the right moment. Gohan had met her when they were younger, he had been nine and she had been fourteen, saving her from her nii-sans and otou after they had been raping her for years. Her okaa had had a similar fate before she had killed herself. Karasuko had almost immediately changed her name when Gohan met her, taking her okaa's maiden name and given name, with 'ko' attached. Gohan never called her by her original name and could not remember it. Not too long after he had found her, Gohan had taken her to the police and court as well to send her family to jail. Not too long after, however, the prisoners had killed them. Karasuko had been living with Gohan and his family after he had found her. When she had been told that her family had been killed, Karasuko had stated that her family was alive for her family was the Son family. Not too long after that, Karasuko had been adopted by the Son family and lived with them until she married Mira. ChiChi thought of her as her daughter and Toki as her granddaughter. Karasuko called him Gohan-onii-chan because he was like the nii-san that she had always wanted, even though she was five years his senior. Gohan had been the one to introduce the two women when he had visited the Ox-Kingdom with Karasuko. They had instantly been taken with each other and had dated for three years before marrying.

Toki had been created through an invention that Bulma had created that allowed women to have children without male sperm. Karasuko had carried the child and the two had been fairly happy. Toki had the same reflective eyes as her Mira-mama, but the same mischievous glint and black hair as her Karasuko-mama. She thought of Gohan as her papa and called him as such. He was the god-otou of the three year old, as well as all of the Z children except Goten and San, (although everyone knew that he might as well be with her affection for him) and loved her as if she was his child. Toki actually had a decent amount of ki in her body and had small exercises to help her develop it. Gohan would not allow her to fight yet because he knew that she was not quite ready, although he knew that she would be one day.

At the head of the long table were Goku and ChiChi, sitting calmly on their mats. ChiChi's obi on her purple kimono was designed to look just like a butterfly's wings and hung well on her. It was ChiChi's only luxury as she did not enjoy the life that she had been brought up in much. Goten was in a yellow gi and looked tired, probably from staying up with Trunks too long. Castella was in ChiChi's arms and was currently breast-feeding while Goku was holding Choco.

Everyone turned when they sensed him and relief filled Goku's face, as this meant that food would be coming soon. Gohan walked to his seat beside his okaa and bowed before sitting, showing his position as the heir to the throne. ChiChi technically ruled above Goku because she was the only child of the deceased Ox King who had died in an accident. It was a position that ChiChi did not care for and would rather be living in the hut that her mate had been raised in.

"Ohayo Onii-sama," "Onii-chan," "Nii-chan," "Gohan-nii," "Papa," San, Marron, Goten, Trunks, and Toki said at the same time. Gohan smiled back at them and returned the greeting. All of the Z children looked up to Gohan and practically worshipped him because he had been saving the world since he was five and had technically become a Z Senshi when he was four. San, however, had a crush on him that had lasted about two years, but was slowly disappearing as she knew that he could never feel something like that for her. That did not stop her from keeping most girls away from him if she found them unfit for her 'Onii-sama.'

As Gohan sat down, food was brought out and laid before everyone. The Saiyans had twenty times more food than the others and quickly began to eat. The Z Senshi, as the group had been called for ten years by the people around the world, were not fazed by this and continued to eat.

When breakfast was finished, all of the men and children went outside to train, except for Mira who was going to help clean the castle. Old habits die hard. Midori followed so she could go to the local shrine to fulfill her duties as a miko. "Don't get into any trouble, or I will purify that dirty mind of yours, Yamucha."

"O-of course, Midori," Yamucha stated nervously.

"Keep an eye on him for me; will you, Gohan-ouji-tama?" Gohan nodded his head and smiled at Midori. She was the only adult who was raised in the Ox-Kingdom who dared to call him that, although Gohan did not really care if she did. Midori left with a slight skip in her step.

"Your wife is scary, Yamucha," Goku stated playfully.

"At least my wife doesn't use a frying pan for punishment like yours does." Goku put his hand behind his head and grinned in that Son fashion.

"But Chi-chan is the best cook there is and is really kind and loving, so I have no real complaints, except when she goes on a rampage."

"Enough with the sappiness and let's train, Kakarotto!" Vegeta stated before dragging Goku off to train. Gohan shook his head and began helping the younger members of his family. ChiChi was sitting on the porch with the other women, watching the men and children train while drinking freshly made green tea. Castella's big black eyes were watching Gohan as he trained, while Choco was taking a nap. Gohan smiled, this was bliss.

-Satan Kingdom-

Videl was getting ready for bed after a hard day's training. As Videl finished putting her sleeping yukata on, Hercule pulled back the screen to her room. "What can I do for you, Otou-sama?"

"Videl, we will be married by the end of the week." Videl's face became pale at the thought of marrying her otou.

"May I ask why this honor has been bestowed on me?" Videl asked, surprised her voice was so steady.

"You are the only one that can fulfill the requirements of a bride that Megara placed. You will no longer call me 'Otou-sama' and my deceased wife is now Jo'ou to you, not 'Okaa-sama'."

"Are you denouncing me as your child?"

"Hai, so that we can wed and no one will have a problem with it." Hercule walked toward Videl until he was next to her. He put his hand on her cheek and Videl felt ill.

"I have one condition, Hercule-sama. I want you to make me three kimonos and a cloak. One kimono will be as brilliant as the sun, another will capture the moon, and the third will shine like the stars on the most beautiful night. The cloak will be made out of fur from every animal in the kingdom."

"May I ask why you demand such a thing?" Hercule asked in anger. He wanted to marry Videl as soon as possible with no strings attached.

"I will wear them for our wedding and since I am no longer your daughter, I will need a dowry. I realize that it will be you that gives them to me, but can it be that it is the last gift that my Otou-sama will give me before I marry my ou?" Videl was once again surprised by her steady voice and thanked the kami that she had thought of the plan so quickly. There was no way that her otou would be able to succeed before the week was up and he would forget about marrying her.

Hercule sighed and considered this. If he did this, then she could not complain that he simply cut her off from being his daughter. She would also be accepting that she was to wed him and there was nothing she could do about it. "Very well, by the end of the week, it shall be done as you asked." With that Hercule left the room, closing the door behind him.

Videl sank to her knees and began to cry for the first time in years. 'I can't let him marry me, I can't. If he succeeds, I will run away and head to the Ox-Kingdom. Jo'ou ChiChi once knew Okaa-sama, so I'm sure she'll help me. May the kami have mercy on my soul for what I am about to do.' As Videl laid down on her futon the thought 'This is hell' ran through her head until she fell asleep.


	2. Kimonos, Escape, and Arrival

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z and I'm sorry it took so long for me to update**

**Names: San means three in Japanese and Tien has three eyes, so it makes sense to me to name her after the same number of eyes he has.**

**Midori means green and since she has green hair and eyes, it makes the most sense. It is also a play on Yamucha's name as it means 'to drink tea' and green is a type of tea.**

**Aiiro: it means deep blue and you'll see in this chapter where the name came from**

**Karasu means crow and 'ko' means child so you have that name along with tori meaning bird.**

**Castella and Choco are named after food since Goku's family is supposed to have food names.**

**Toki is a type of bird in Japan that is supposed to mean good luck**

**Mira's name should be very easy to figure out.**

**Vocab Time:**

**Ou-sama: roughly means king**

**Jo'ou-sama: roughly means queen**

**Ouji-sama: prince**

**Hime-sama: princess**

**Ohayo: good morning**

**Hentai: pervert**

**Otou: father**

**Okaa: mother**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

-Next Morning-

Videl ate quietly as she contemplated what had happened last night. Sharpner came up to her just as she finished. "Sharpner-san, ohayo."

"Ohayo, Videl-hime-sama. I know that you do not want to marry Ou-Hercule-sama, so I propose that we leave and get married." Sharpner took Videl's hands as he spoke and leaned into her.

"What do you think you are doing?! I have no such feelings for you and I would rather marry Hercule-sama than a hentai like you!" Videl slapped Sharpner and glared at him.

"Why? How can you choose your own otou over me, who has always loved you?"

"I have never had such feelings for you and I never will. You do not love me, you lust for me and I will settle for love only."

"Ou-Hercule-sama does not love you, but lusts for you as well." Videl gave a start at this and her eyes were hidden when she bent her head. "Do you even know what Ou-Hercule-sama is doing in order to meet your requests? The best seamstresses in the kingdom are being forced to make those kimonos and cloak with no breaks except to eat." Videl's eyes widened at this.

"Hercule-sama would never do something so heartless."

"He is and there is proof in the last room in the East wing if you need to see for yourself." Sharpner had a smirk on his face and thought that there was no way that Videl would refuse his hand if she saw what her otou was doing.

Videl ran as fast as she could to the East wing, her kimono hitched up in her hands. 'Please let Sharpner be lying.' When Videl reached the last room, she knew it was true as she could hear the spinning from many spinning wheels. Videl put her hand to her mouth and wondered how her otou could be so cruel.

Videl opened the paper door and saw twenty women hunched over the wheels. They looked exhausted, but they smiled when they saw her. Videl did her best to smile back, but couldn't before she began to run. Tears were streaming down Videl's face as she made it to her room.

"Why? Why must he be this cruel? I know that he hasn't been the same since Okaa-sama died, after all, everyone always says he is harsher know. But this is taking cruelty to a whole new level." Videl couldn't stop sobbing and fell down on her futon. It was wrong, everything was wrong!

"Videl, is something wrong?" Her eyes widened when she heard her otou's voice.

'Of course something's wrong! You're forcing those poor women to work till they die!' "Nothing is wrong Hercule-sama. I just feel a little faint because I did not get much sleep last night. I think I'll take a nap and then train for the day." Hercule just grunted and left. 'He didn't even open the door to see if I was alright! He would always do that before…before… this!'

-Two Days Later-

Videl ate her lunch quietly and as alone as she had been since her otou had stated he would marry her. "Videl, I need you to come with me." Videl knew that voice; it was her otou's.

Videl followed Hercule to his room and saw the sun kimono. It was a brilliant gold and it almost hurt to look at it. It shone with gold flecks to add to the brilliance. The obi was red and seemed to intensify the color of the kimono itself.

"Do you like it?"

"It's the most beautiful kimono I've ever seen," Videl whispered in awe.

Hercule handed the kimono to Videl. "Will this be your wedding kimono?"

Videl's eyes widened and she immediately felt cold. She had forgotten why she had wanted the kimono in the first place because she had been in such awe over it. "Iie, I think that I should see the others first and then pick the one that will look best on me for a wedding." Videl quickly left the room, with the kimono in her hands.

The second that Videl entered her room, she slid the paper door shut and almost threw the kimono on the ground. 'How could I have been distracted with a mere pretty object?! I have to be more careful from now on or else I might forget the whole plan.'

After two more days, the moon kimono was presented to Videl. The fabric was the same color as the moon and seemed to glow and the obi was a deep blue. The day afterward, the star kimono was next and was a deep blue with lots of peculiar things glittering on it. The obi was pure white and intensified the glitter. Finally, the cloak was made and was so soft that Videl could not stop rubbing her cheek against it.

As each day passed, Videl planned her escape more and more. She was ever so slowly packing her few necessities and each kimono. She only had enough for one bag and convinced herself that she would not need food as the forest should supply her with enough.

At the end of the week, Hercule came into her room and smiled at her. "Have you picked out the kimono that will grace you at our wedding? I must that the star kimono makes your eyes pop more and fits you much better." Videl nodded her head, not even looking at him.

'You need to leave tonight Videl. If you don't, it will be too late.' Hercule sighed and left, knowing that the girl would not respond to him. She would have all the time in the world to get used to him again.

In the very back of Hercule's mind a thought of regret came to it. He quickly shook it off and told himself that this is what his wife would have wanted.

0In the Dead of Night0

Videl checked to see that all of her new kimonos were in her bag along with several pieces of jewelry in case she would need to sell them for money. A very simply maid's kimono was on her, completely unadorned and somewhat ugly. The cloak was also on her shoulders so that no one could recognize her.

'I must be crazy for doing this right before winter will start. What can I do? I refuse to marry my own otou, no matter what happens to me otherwise.' Videl sneaked out of her room, quickly and quietly running past all the doors.

A service door opened and Videl pressed herself to the wall. The maid sighed and left, after closing the door behind her. Videl watched as the woman left made sure that she was down the hall before she entered the doorway.

Videl sneaked past the kitchen, surprised that there was no one there to stop her. The second that Videl finally got outside, she was assaulted with a blast of cold air. She could only hold her cloak closer to her body and run as fast as she could.

0One Week Later0

Videl felt absolutely disgusting as the dirt and grim and accumulated all over her body. She had been forced to eat the few fruits that were still available and had to use their juice and frost for water. As she walked, she saw a shrine right in front of her.

A single miko was outside, sweeping everything up. She was quite pretty with green hair and eyes. She turned her head to look at Videl and gave her a smile. "Have you come to pay respect to the great Shenron-sama? The Eternal Dragon can grant any wish as long as you fulfill a certain criteria."

"Am I in the Ox-Kingdom?"

The green-haired miko looked shocked at her and blinked her eyes cutely at her. "The Ox-Kingdom is the only one that has a shrine dedicated to Shenron-sama. Where are you from? Maybe if you removed your cloak, it would be easier for you to garner your surroundings."

Videl shook her head quickly in refusal. The miko seemed to understand what the girl was telling her. "If you can't give me that information, how can I help you?" Videl was touched by the look in the woman's eyes, so soft and gentle, almost like an okaa's. "Do you need a place to stay? My husband is part of the royal court and I would be more than willing to find you a job."

Videl nodded her head happily at the woman who smiled at her again. "Do you have a name?" Videl raised her head slightly and the woman saw bright, blue eyes peeking out. "My name is Midori and if you won't give me your name, then I shall name you Aiiro, since your eyes are such a deep blue. Follow me, for my day is now done."

Videl followed the woman closely and saw as many people came up to her and thanked her for her services to their kami. She would smile happily and even gave a blessing to a woman who had asked for it. "A miko is actually just as important as an ou or jo'ou. Both are leaders, however, a miko is a spiritual leader and the others are political leaders. Both are needed to have a successful country full of happiness. You'll find that there are people with tails here. Do not mind them. They are called Saiyans are alien warriors. They will not harm you unless their ouji-sama orders it and he is too afraid of his wife or Jo'ou-ChiChi-sama to do anything horrible."

Videl nodded her head and saw a beautiful and tall woman with black hair and eyes pass. A brown tail was wrapped around her waist and a frown was on her face. She didn't seem angry, just bored.

Videl didn't look up the whole way there and followed Midori. When they finally reached the castle, Videl saw that it was not as traditional as her own and was very beautiful.

"This will be your new home if you decide to work here. I'm sure that everyone will treat you well. And be careful not to fall in love with Gohan-ouji-tama. He is very kind and brave, strong and smart. To put it simply, he is what many women will call the perfect man."

"Then why must I be careful? Does he take advantage of women who have feelings for him?"

Midori looked at her before laughing. "Quite the opposite. Gohan-ouji-tama would never think to do something like that. It has to deal with his Saiyan blood, for he is half on his otou's side. They only fall in love one person, so it is more than possible that you will love him, but he is unable to love you."

Videl nodded her head and wondered what type of man this Gohan was. "What are you doing out here, Gohan-ouji-tama?" Videl's blue eyes widened and she looked up to see the man in front of her. She had never seen anyone so handsome nor tall. She did not notice the brown tail wrapped around h is waist, as she was too distracted by his handsome face to look elsewhere. He smiled at Midori with a genuine smile.

"I decided to go out for once, Midori-san." Midori nodded her head and smiled at him. "Who is this, Midori-san?" Videl blushed as she saw that their eyes connected.

"A new girl. She won't tell me her name so I decided to call her Aiiro."

Gohan nodded his head. "It suits her because of her blue eyes. It's a shame that we can not see the rest, however, if that is what makes her more comfortable. Make sure that Kaa-san and Nee-san see her first. Kaa-san because you know how she is and Nee-san is the head of the servants."

"Have you really gotten over your crush on Mira-chan, Gohan-ouji-tama?"

Gohan blushed deeply before looking at Midori. "I got over my feelings for Nee-san a long time ago. I was the first one she told about her…preferences and have given up on her because of that."

"Do you still have feelings for her?"

"I care about her deeply, but I am positive that those feelings are purely platonic now." With that, Gohan smiled at the two girls and walked away. Videl's heart would not stop beating after he had left. A part of Videl knew very well that this would not be the last time they would see or be so close to each other.

Midori smiled and walked with Videl to go and meet Mira. Videl gasped slightly when she saw the woman that Gohan seemed to used to have a crush. She wasn't the most beautiful woman in the world, but she was a very soft and gentle looking one. She had the air of a woman that just loved to give affection to those that she cared about. She smiled at Videl, a warm and lovely smile that seemed to come directly from her soul. It was obvious why Gohan had feelings for her, she was the type of woman that was easy to fall for.

"Is there something that you need, Midori-san?"

"This girl would like a job in the castle. She has no where else to go." Mira smiled at Videl again and Videl was filled with more warmth than she had felt in so long.

"Jo'ou-ChiChi-sama must meet her first. There is an opening in the kitchens if she approves. A word of warning though, Jo'ou-ChiChi-sama is the head chef here and don't get in the way of her when she is cooking. She has a weapon called a frying pan that she uses to hit people's heads when they do something wrong. Listen to what she says and let her cook when she wants to. It makes everyone's jobs a whole lot easier."

Videl nodded her head under the cloak. Mira seemed curious to look under, but didn't move from her spot. Midori than escorted Videl to see ChiChi. Videl was struck at how young looking the woman was. It was common knowledge that she had just had twin girls and she already looked back to normal. She had not aged at all from the picture that Videl had seen of her and Megara.

"Jo'ou-ChiChi-sama, I have a new girl for the kitchens for you to inspect." ChiChi turned her black eyes toward Videl, who felt a strange urge to cower under her gaze.

"Have her take a bath and then take her to Erasa-san to teach her the ropes. But first, what is your name?" Videl noticed that ChiChi's smile was similar to Gohan's and almost blushed at the fact that she was remembering him at such a time."

"I have been given the name Aiiro by Midori-sama, Jo'ou-ChiChi-sama." ChiChi nodded her head and sighed.

Videl was escorted to the baths where she took off her cloak and scrubbed herself clean. It felt so good to not be covered in dirt. Her cloak was cleaned while she was in the baths along with her kimono. When she was finished, Videl met Erasa, who was a bubbly blonde that seemed so happy to meet her. Videl got a bit of a headache listening to her talk.

"So, Aiiro-chan, have you met Gohan-ouji-sama?" Erasa asked with a slight blush on her face.

"Hai," Videl stated.

"Isn't he the handsomest man you've ever seen. I once saw him in just his gi pants. He has an eight-pack, pure muscle, and several scars. There's a large one on his left elbow, but it only adds to his hottness." Videl had to admit that she had feelings for Gohan as well, but she didn't say it to Erasa. All the girls in the kitchen had a crush on him and the few boys both admired him and were jealous of him.

Videl's room was small and cramped, a far cry from what she was once had. 'At least it's better than the forest floor. On top of that, no otou trying to force me into marrying him.' Videl lay down on the small bed and fell asleep quickly, finally able to get a peaceful night's sleep.


	3. A Day in the Life of Aiiro

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z **

**-----------------------------------------------------**

Videl woke up the next morning extremely refreshed. She quickly put on her kimono and cloak. She walked down the steps to see that ChiChi was in the kitchen, cooking up a storm. All of the girls stayed out of her way and Videl did the same.

The silver-haired Mira came into the kitchen to see the girls and ChiChi. "Aiiro, since it is your first time here, I suggest that you be the one to prepare Gohan-ouji-sama's bath. He will tell you that he doesn't need that to be done for him, but do it anyways."

All of the girls looked at Videl with intense jealousy. Several mumbled that they had never been given the opportunity to do that. Mira simply looked at them harshly.

Videl was led to Gohan's chambers and found it to be quite simple. "The bath is not attached to his bedroom, so you won't be seeing him. Don't look so nervous, I prepare his baths because it's fun to tease him." Videl nodded her head at the woman and walked into the bathroom. It was small and very simple as well. Videl turned on the bath water to warm, at Mira's instructions.

"Nee-san, I told you that I don't need you to do this for me. I can do something as simple as this." Gohan walked into the room in just his boxers. Videl felt a rush of blood come to her cheeks and quickly turned away.

"I was not the one to fill you're bath today, Gohan-ouji-sama. In fact, there is another in the room. I'm surprised that you did not sense it." Gohan looked confused and sleepy at her, until he saw Videl in her animal cloak. He quickly blushed and ran out of the room, apologizing the whole way.

Mira giggled lightly as Videl was confused. "He is always like that. Trust me, he never does something like that on purpose. He gets so embarrassed so easily, that it's cute. I need to apologize as the reason that I had you do this was to see his cute blush." Videl simply nodded her head, confused at the fact that someone would go to such great lengths to tease someone close to them.

Videl and Mira left the room, and out of the corner of her eyes, Videl saw that Gohan had left his door slightly open. She was almost tempted to try to look in, but at the thought of Mira catching her, quickly changed her mind.

"You know, I'm a lesbian and have been my whole life. Gohan-ouji-sama used to have a crush on me, which was hopeless from the start. He's such a good boy, kind and willing to sacrifice himself for others without question. I've known my whole life that if I ever loved a man, it would have been him."

Videl felt slightly betrayed for some reason that she could not understand. 'To think that she would be so close to him and admit that she would have loved him so easily, it's almost unfair considering he used to have a crush on her.

"It's surprising that you know that and can admit it so easily."

Mira looked at Videl with wide eyes before smiling, that beautiful smile that came from her soul. "That maybe, but it's not that difficult for me considering I've known him since he was born." Videl felt another pain of jealousy that she had not felt before coming to the Ox-Kingdom.

'Why do I feel this way over a boy that I met just yesterday? I don't understand at all. Is this what everyone calls love at first sight? It can't be, something like that isn't real.'

Videl walked back down towards the kitchens to see that ChiChi was done cooking and the food was all prepared. Erasa waved Videl towards her, smiling as usual. "Aiiro-chan, we have to go and send the food to the dining hall. Jo'ou-ChiChi-sama can't do it because she has other things she needs to do before breakfast starts. So grab a plate and carry it towards the room. Afterwards, you have to tell me about Gohan-ouji-sama!" All the girls looked at Videl expectantly at that last comment, obviously wanting to now as much as they could on the handsome young man.

Videl decided to keep the fact that she saw him to herself, as she didn't want any other girl to know, leaving it as an intimate secret between the two, although Mira knew.

Videl could only stare at the huge amount of food that was going into the dining room, wondering how many people were there. The second that Videl got to the dining room, she was shocked at the small amount of people.

Videl looked around to see that Jo'ou-Bulma-sama and Ou-Vegeta-sama were also present. She remembered hearing that they had come to the Ox-Kingdom for a meeting to combine forces against the new threat.

Videl than saw Midori, who was waving her hand at her. "Aiiro-tan! How do you like working here so far?"

Videl blushed and gave an exaggerated nod so that they would be able to see. Midori smiled in happiness at her unspoken answer, getting ready to eat. Videl was shocked at the amount of food that was give to several of the people, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and two little boys. It almost blew Videl's mind away at the thought of someone receiving that much food at one time.

Mira was talking to Gohan, except she was speaking in Oxian, a language that is unique to the Ox-Kingdom and is a cross between Chinese and several European languages when the world still had countries like the United States. Gohan had a perfect accent, deep and slightly husky to allow him to say the words properly. Videl had noticed it in Mira and somewhat in ChiChi as well, although it seemed like she had lost her accent somewhere along the way.

Videl only knew bits and pieces of the language, never having been properly taught. Videl could make out that Mira was apologizing to Gohan, smiling a different smile than she had ever seen on her face towards anyone else, a special smile just for him.

Videl turned her head as she left to see a twelve-year-old look at her. She was extremely pretty, there was no denying that. In fact, Videl had never seen a more beautiful young girl and Videl could almost imagine a bunch of lights surrounding her if she looked close enough. Her black eyes seemed to pierce Videl, almost as if she knew that Videl had a crush on Gohan.

The woman next to the twelve-year-old and looked at her. "San-chan, you know it's not nice to glare at other people. She's new, so be nice."

The girl just nodded her head and went back to her food, but not before giving one last look to Videl.

A woman with black hair came down and threw her arms on Gohan. "Gohan-onii-chan, I had a nightmare. I want to stay with you today." Gohan raised an eyebrow at the girl, who smiled before kissing his cheek. "Just kidding! I did have a nightmare, but I have my darling wife, Mira-chan, to make the nightmares go away now." Mira blushed and turned her head while the little girl in her lap giggled. The blush stood out of Mira's cheeks because of her silver hair and pale skin.

San looked at Karasuko and glared. "You should not be doing such things to Onii-sama, Karasuko-san."

"The only reason you say that is because you don't have the guts to do it yourself. Maybe if you were more willing to take a chance, Gohan-onii-chan wouldn't simply see you as the little girl that you were."

San looked ready to snarl at the older woman. Gohan raised his hand up, in an attempt to keep the peace. "San, Karasuko-san is a _lesbian_; therefore nothing much could come from a relationship. On top of that, I thought that you no longer had those kinds of feelings for me." The pretty girl blushed and turned her head, her side braid swinging slightly.

"Of course I don't. You've been telling me you could not have those feelings for me for years, so I obviously worked hard to remove them."

All of the servants set the food on the table, unwilling to get involved on what could end up being a fight. Videl could only stare at this bizarre relationship that Gohan seemed to have with two different girls. 'I guess this is what Midori-san meant when she said that Gohan-ouji-sama is a guy that girls easily fall for. He isn't even trying to make himself seem great, only trying to stop misconceptions. On top of that, he's so calm about it. I wish that I could have been that why when I was still a hime.'

Gohan sighed deeply. "You two girls need to get alone. You have never even made an attempt to get along with each other, instead opting to do make comments to each other or playing tricks on the other. It's starting to get old, because Karasuko-san is 21 and San, who is twelve, so I would hope that you both could get along." Both females nodded their heads, bowed down in slight shame. The two of them obviously cared about what Gohan thought, although Videl did not know Karasuko's reason.

When they got back to the kitchen, Erasa took it upon herself to talk to Videl. "I saw what San-sama did, with her glare at you. She's led Gohan-ouji-sama to believe that she no longer has a crush on him. That's a lie and if he paid closer attention, he would notice as well. San-sama loves him very much, even though there's a four year age difference. He thinks of her as nothing more than an imouto, but the fact remains that he's the one that she's had her eye on for years. She gets angry if you try anything fishy and she's the daughter of one of the champions on the Tenka'ichi Budōkai, so she's obviously had the proper training. Just remember, she will fight you or anyone for him tooth and nail is she has to. She made a slip up today, but he won't think that much of it, probably thinking that she's confused about the relationship between him and Karasuko-sama. Just be careful around her, she won't attack you directly, but don't do too many things that will make her think that you have a relationship with Gohan-ouji-sama, if there is no basis for it."

All of the girls nodded their heads at Erasa's words, knowing them to be true. "San-sama is a very sweet girl, there is no denying it, but when it comes to Gohan-ouji-sama, she is unwilling to give him up."

"I once heard her say if his mate comes along, then everything would be fine and she would let him go."

"She'd have to. After all, he may be only half-Saiyan, but that part of his genetic structure still exists." Videl could only listen to what the girls said, unable to know when to talk.

Erasa turned her head back to Videl before smiling. "It's alright. Trust me; San-sama is one of the best allies to have. If you are good, she will be your ally and take care of you if you need to be. Just don't do too much to Gohan-ouji-sama."

"Why does Karasuko-sama care about Gohan-ouji-sama so much?" A sad look appeared on all the girls' faces, none of them wanting to talk.

Erasa finally spoke up, the only one willing to do so. "She was raped by her otou and two onii. Gohan-ouji-sama found her one day and took her in. They lived together when he was nine and she was fourteen, with the approval of Jo'ou-ChiChi-sama since it was her home. This happened before they came here. He was present at the trial and helped her get out of the darkness that had started to consume her. She's happy because of him, even though Mira-sama had a hand in it. She helped out around the house and is the closest thing to an onee that Goten has, as he thinks of her in the way that Gohan-ouji-sama does Mira-sama. Karasuko-sama loves Gohan-ouji-sama more than any man and won't meet a new one if he isn't there. No matter if the man is just a young boy or if one of the others in the hall is with her, she can't handle meeting a male without Gohan-ouji-sama. I've actually seen her hyperventilate when Yamucha-sama touched her shoulder. She wouldn't calm down until Gohan-ouji-sama told her she was alright and nothing would happen to her. Even Mira-sama and Toki-sama, their daughter, couldn't bring her back from that state. The two are beyond close and it's best to not get in the way of that, as she needs him and he's willing to help her whenever he needs her, no matter what."

Videl could only feel amazement that the young woman had faced such trials at a young age. She also felt a strange thump in her heart when she heard about how good Gohan was to this girl that he had just met and was still so good to her. It almost blew Videl's mind as she had never heard of something like that happening before coming. "How are they beyond close?"

"Karasuko-sama will sit in his lap and he won't care at all, she may kiss his lips and cuddle up to him. The fact remains is that the two of them do things that lovers do and neither of them sees that aspect of their relationship. As far as the two of them are concerned, what they do is perfectly alright and there is nothing to it at all. He will also hold her closer than he will other girls whenever she is upset. To get in between them is like trying to seperate two pieces of wood glued together by superglue."

"So they are lovers?"

"Iie, just close. It's really hard to describe. You need to see it for yourself to understand the level of their commitment to each other without anything really going on. However, when you see the two of them together, one can get the impression that they are more than they are."

Videl had to leave the conversation alone as the girls seemed to find no issue with this at all. 'If it really doesn't amount to the level of lovers, I guess that it's okay.'

After about an hour, Videl and the other girls went back and took the dishes. With the large amount of people there were, it did not take too long to finish cleaning them.

Mira smiled as she came in. "Everyone, go to your jobs." Everyone left except Videl.

"I want to apologize again for making you do that with Gohan-ouji-sama. To make it up to you, how about you serve the tea to the women in their study. I already prepared the green tea and milk."

Videl nodded her head and walked towards the tea cart that held everything that Mira said it did. Mira showed Videl to the study and left when they got there. Videl knocked on the door and entered.

She saw all of the women that were at the table, except for the children. The only two children present were the two babies that Videl had seen earlier, both of which were in cribs by ChiChi. ChiChi smiled at her and asked her to bring the tea over.

"I want to apologize for San's behavior this morning, Karasuko-chan," Lunch said.

"It's alright, I suppose. I feel sorry for her though, because Gohan-onii-chan is a difficult person when it comes to those things. He never fully understood the feelings of attraction from a female because the only girl that he ever liked also likes girls."

"And whose fault do you think that is?"

"Mira was born that way, I didn't change her. And I'm glad that we are together and that Gohan-onii-chan is still able to care about us and Toki-chan." All of the women nodded their heads at that.

Juuhachi raised her blue eyes and looked at the girls. "I remember when I first met Gohan, my programming ordered me to kill him. Later on, I realized just how strong he was, and let me tell you right now, the only two people in the world that I have ever feared are Cell and Gohan. You all know why I fear Cell, but Gohan is the most powerful person when he's angry and it is absolutely frightening to think about. The fact that he killed Cell when he was only nine, I've never heard of a scarier thought."

ChiChi looked at Juuhachi. "It takes a lot for him to get angry. He has to see people he cares about or those he knows are good injured or dead. When that comes, it's a point of no return for him. Goku has said that the first time he saw that happen when Gohan was four, a small wave of fright went down his back, although a lot of it was shock. He's unable to control his strength and can become sadistic at times when his anger gets the better of him. I've never seen him truly angry and I hope I never do."

Midori looked at ChiChi and sighed. "There was once a rumor going on in the temples that we could have sealed Cell. However, when Gohan-ouji-tama killed him, several priests thought that he was the one we should seal. Demo, Gohan-ouji-tama doesn't hurt others for the sake of hurting them; he does it for the sake of protecting many others. Those at the temple saw that quickly and all thoughts of doing anything to him were dispelled."

Karasuko raised her normally mischievous black eyes, they were sad and had tinges of loneliness. "I'm beyond happy that I found Gohan-onii-chan. Without him, I just don't know what I would have done. The both of us needed each other when he found me. Goku-tou-san had just died again and that was tearing Gohan-onii-chan apart and I was in pain from my family. We healed each others hearts and scars. He never kicked me out of his bed when I had a nightmare and always kissed me on the forehead when I woke-up, went to sleep, or when I just really needed it. Gohan-onii-chan would never call me weak and never made me do anything I didn't want him to, and he would have never, ever done any of the things that my otou and onii did to me. Someone like him is rare and I have to admit that I'm jealous of the girl that will get him."

All of the girls shared their sentiments. All of them, except ChiChi, found Gohan to be as close to flawless as anyone could get and several of them had joked that if he had been older and they had met before they had fallen in love with their husbands, they may have tried to be with him. They called him their 'toy' because they would force him to go shopping them, would hug him, and a lot of things. The only rule was that nothing sexual could happen, maybe a quick kiss on the lips, but that was because they were too soft and he was too kawaii to leave alone.

"The two of you have been close to each other since the day you met," Bulma stated. "At first I had thought that he had fallen for you."

Karasuko laughed. "There is no way that the two of us could have such a deep relationship. I realize that according to many people, we may be too close to not be considered lovers, but we're not even close to that level. We need each other, plain and simple. We erased some of the darkness from each other's hearts and that made us grow so close to each other."

Videl could only listen to the women as she poured their tea and gave them milk when they asked for it. They were all so beautiful and well-educated; Videl couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. There was no way that he could have not noticed the kind of women that he was surrounded by and probably had high hopes for the one he would be with.

Videl looked at ChiChi the longest. Her breasts her larger than her own, ChiChi had a flawless hour-glass figure, grace that would put a dancer to shame, an amazing cook, intelligent with eloquent speech, very caring and willing to help out, her black hair was so long and shiny and her black eyes had a deep fire in them. On top of that, she was thirty-four years old and with her hair down, she looked Videl's age and with her hair up, she looked twenty. The list went on and on of the older woman's perfections and it was depressing to think about having to constantly being compared to such a person.

After about an hour, Videl left and went to help out with lunch. Learning all those things about Gohan made her realize just how out of reach someone like him was to anyone. It was no wonder that the girls had crushes on him.

Erasa came running through the doors, her kimono hitched up in her hands. "Aiiro-chan, you'll never believe what I just found out! Three meetings will take place to welcome the royal families that will come soon. The first a month from now!" Stars were shining in Erasa's eyes as she had fantasies about going to one of these occasions and perhaps attracting the eyes of one of the noblemen that would come.

Videl looked bored as she had been to these things before, finding them to be useless and easily fell asleep when she went to one. "We can't go, Erasa-san."

Erasa smiles, "We can! Everyone in the castle is invited on the condition that they look nice. Perhaps I'll find someone nice, maybe like Gohan-ouji-sama." Erasa was stuck in her own dream world which Videl had no desire to be a part of.

All of the girls were chattering about the meeting throughout the night. None of them had any idea how it would go, for instance, if there would be dancing, or tea. The suspense was killing a good deal of them as they thought about which of their kimonos was their best.

Videl opened her bag and saw the sun kimono. 'If I wear this, no one will recognize me, but I can't help but wonder if I'll be doing this just so that Gohan-ouji-sama will notice me.' Videl closed her eyes before opening them with a smile on her face. 'I will go and have a little fun at least.'

0Later that night0

Videl sighed as she walked towards Gohan's room. He had asked for tea to be brought to him and she had been chosen to bring it. This man was somewhat like a child in the fact that he asked and didn't want to hurt others. He was a man, but he was also pure in the way a child was.

Videl brought green tea into the room and saw Gohan in front of a desk. He was fully dressed in a plain shirt and pants, a far cry from the typical attire of the ouji he was.

Gohan smiled when he saw her, a combination between Goku and ChiChi's. Videl put the tea in front of him and stayed, waiting for his order.

"I know you've only been here for a day, but how do you like it so far?"

"It's very nice and I have learned some interesting things about you."

Gohan blushed and chuckled nervously. "I hope that it wasn't anything too embarrassing. I know that my family will probably tell you some interesting things or you'll pick them up."

Videl giggled lightly at him. "You seem gentle when they describe you, nothing bad at all."

"That's because they won't tell you about the darkness in my heart. You may think that I don't have any, but I can't get rid of it. I have killed, even if it was for the best and saved many others, the fact is that taking a life can put a stain on your heart. Perhaps I let it happen or I just don't know how to block it." Gohan's eyes widened and he blushed. "I apologize; you must think that I am rambling on and on. Arigato for bringing me my tea and I hope that you will continue to do so."

Videl blushed and nodded her head before leaving. "You truly feel that you have a darkness in your soul?" Videl asked as she stopped at the door.

"Hai, more that I care to remember." Videl nodded her head again and left, a thoughtful expression on her hidden face.

Gohan watched as she left before chuckling. 'I wonder what my mate looks like under all that. She doesn't know yet, but us being together is only a matter of time. Hopefully she will have a little more courage at the first meeting.' Gohan went back to his work and drank his tea. 'It's unfortunate that only Saiyans can pick up on who there mate is within a second of meeting each other.'


	4. Meeting One: Dance

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z **

* * *

0One month later0

Videl and all the girls scrambled to get everything prepared. ChiChi was giving orders left and right, making sure that everything was just so. The men and children of the family had to help set everything up.

The two chibi, Trunks and Goten, worked hard and their endless energy seemed to inspire everyone to work harder and fast for the coming night.

"You gotta admit, it sucks that we have to do this the day of the first meeting."

"It might be best to have done it this way, though. Who knows what could happen with the two chibi-ouji if everything was out for too long." Both giggled and continued to work.

Videl still didn't know how to properly respond to gossip and simply listened to the girls. She was tired from the constant work, but knew that this was the best course of action, just as the girl said. Trunks and Goten were pranksters and when they got Marron involved, the only outcome was chaos and the destruction of all in sight.

'I almost can't wait for this to happen. To think that lords from other areas will be coming and that servants can join. It's such a strange idea that they could come, but servants are like family here, not anything less.' Videl had grown to admire the Ox-Kingdom and the inner workings of it. She could also speak almost flawless Oxian now that she had been there for a month. Because of that, no one even bothered to speak Japanese around her any more. Videl had to admit that learning the accent was probably the hardest part, as it took time to make her voice deep and husky to get the words to come out right.

Erasa had said that her voice sounded sexier when she spoke the language. Videl could care less about Erasa's opinion as she really wanted Gohan to say it. Of course, he kept those things to himself. He was always shy towards girls, the only one he wasn't shy to was Karasuko, and the two of them were closer than close.

She had had several encounters with Gohan outside of the nighttime as Videl was told to give him tea at night as Mira trusted only her with him. Videl sighed as she walked down the hall carrying a bunch of clothes when she saw Gohan and Karasuko by a window.

Karasuko was in his lap and had her arms around his neck, with one of his around her shoulders. "Ne, Gohan-onii-chan, how is everything going?"

"Its fine, Karasuko-san."

"That's good. I was worried that something might be wrong. You seem almost distant lately. I really miss the two of us just being together like this."

"When you say things like that, people get the wrong impression about us. Do you have any idea how many people have asked if I was in a three-way relationship with you and Nee-san?"

Karasuko giggled a little. "I suppose I wouldn't have too much of a problem with it. You really are the only man I would have loved in any way, shape, or form, Gohan-onii-chan."

"Karasuko-san…"

Videl walked away after that. She had gotten used to the strange behavior to the two. The others were right in saying that their relationship took some getting used to. There was no aura of romantic love between the two, but for a person that did not know their circumstances, it could appear otherwise. She stopped when she heard the next thing from Karasuko's pretty mouth.

"I guess that we can't do this after find your mate, can we?"

"Iie, Karasuko-san. I don't want anyone to think I'm two-timing the only woman that my demi-Saiyan heart has the ability to love."

"You make it sound as if you have the inability to love."

"Saiyans can only really love one person, so I suppose that can be the case."

"You really are the best, Gohan-onii-chan. You're one of the only people in this world that has human blood that can't fall out of love."

"If I really had human blood in me, wouldn't I have a blood type? I have none, and I'm sure most people would immediately classify me as inhuman."

Karasuko giggled lightly. "You really are too hard on yourself. Some one like you is really too kawaii for any one woman to have."

"Don't say things like that."

Videl walked away, a little tired of the scene. Those two were just too much sometimes. 'I wish that I was the one in such a relationship with him. He is so kind and sweet that it seems unfair for someone that can never love him and that he can never love be together so intimately.'

Videl knew that she was not the only girl that was upset by their display. A lot of girls that had come for the meetings found it sickening. Videl had actually asked Gohan about it once and he had said that they had had this behavior since he was nine and she was fourteen. To be close to someone physically was the only way that Karasuko really knew how to give affection and Gohan had been too young and innocent to really understand. Karasuko's family, before the Sons, had taught her that you had to kiss to show affection and other things that only lovers would do and she had been unable to remove that from her brain, even if you were angry at them. Even as the two had developed into what they were now, the old habits had stuck and they couldn't get rid of them. Videl knew that they didn't love each other that way, but the mere sight of them almost acting like lovers hurt her heart.

"I apologize if that's too much for you," Karasuko said behind Videl. Videl jumped into the air, sure that years off of her life had just been taken off. "Gohan-onii-chan and I are too close sometimes. The both of us are working to remove those elements. I've already stopped kissing his lips, except for when I want to tease him. It's not like it's for long, less than a second even." A finger was placed on Karasuko's pretty, pink lips, and a thoughtful expression was on her face.

"Do you know what will happen at tonight's meeting?"

"Midori-san and rest of the miko will give a presentation of a ritual dance to honor Shenron, the Great Dragon. Midori-san was actually elected to be Shenron in the dance, as one must be dressed in green to represent him. Besides that, you've gotten off topic."

"I just don't want to get in the way of such a relationship."

"This was the last time we're going to do that."

Videl's blue eyes widened considerably at those words. "Na-nani?"

"We can't do this anymore. It ends up creating too many misunderstandings and will cause problems. We were actually like that for an hour. You don't have to worry anymore, because that was the end."

"Why would you be worried about what I think?"

"You will find out in time," Karsuko stated with a mysterious look in her black eyes. She walked away, but not before giving Videl a quick wave. Videl watched as Karasuko's long black hair swayed behind her, her hips swaying slightly as well, elegantly and lady-like.

Videl felt a slight headache coming on at the words that Karasuko had spoken. 'This family is so weird. The things that happen here are beyond different to what I'm used to. Oh well, I actually like it a whole lot better.'

A deep and husky voice spoke behind Videl, "Getting a headache from this strange world that you walked into, Aiiro-san?"

Videl jumped into the air again, and saw Gohan behind her. Her heart fluttered and she felt as if it would pound out of her chest. 'Whenever he has that accent, it's almost as if he's casting a spell on my soul. Who would have thought that a language could sound so amazingly beautiful from just one person speaking it?' "Not really."

Gohan let out his deep chuckle that came from his well-defined chest. "You really are one of a kind, Aiiro-san. I hope that these crazy things aren't going to make you go insane. I can't help but wonder, why do you wear that cloak?"

Videl looked down sadly. "I'm running away from something."

"Aren't we all running away from something, Aiiro-san? For the past twelve years, I've been running away from my memories. Just don't let it consume you." Gohan walked away as well, his monkey tail swinging behind him.

Videl actually liked his tail and wondered what exactly it would feel like to have it wrapped around her waist or thigh as he held her close to his naked body after a night of lovemaking. Videl blushed deeply and almost grabbed her cheeks in embarrassment. 'I've been spending way too much with Erasa-san. Then again….' Videl walked away, willing to go right back to her chores and hopefully forget the slightly warm feeling in her lower tummy.

0That Night0

Videl walked into the room that held all of the miko. All of them, except for Midori, wore red or white tops and black shorts underneath a sheer black skirt. Midori was in a beautiful green top and sheer green skirt with black shorts underneath, her green hair was in a ponytail, obviously to emulate the tail of Shenron. For the first time, Videl actually saw the green-haired woman nervous. She was twiddling her thumbs and biting her lower lip.

"Aiiro-san, can you help me with my hair. It just doesn't seem right." Videl was in shock that the woman that normally used 'tan' and 'tama', childish terms, and was using more polite forms instead. Midori was a somewhat childish person and it suited her far more than a polite woman who used sophisticated terms. There was just something about her that would let her get away with any childish thing she did, but she could do anything wrong when it came to more adult words and habits, like smoking and drinking, as she looked awkward even around others doing it.

Videl walked toward her and brushed her hair again. All of the miko were stretching to get their bodies ready for the big event.

"I hope that I'm not interrupting anything," Gohan stated as he entered. All of the girls simply smiled at him and bowed, causing Gohan to bow back. "Midori-san, I have a special gift for you to use just for tonight." Midori tilted her head in her usual manner then squealed when she saw an orange ball with four stars in his hand.

"Gohan-ojou-sama, you're gong to let me use this?!"

"Hai," he stated before he handed the ball to her. It fit perfectly in her two small hands and she looked at it with such awe and happiness. "I talked to Tou-san and he said that tonight was a special night for you to. Although he told me to tell you to take care of Oji-san."

Midori giggled lightly. "That's right; he believes that the original Gohan's soul is inside of this Dragon Ball. Arigato, Gohan-ouji-tama."

"There you go; you're back to your old self now." Midori blushed lightly before giving Gohan a swift peck on the lips. His eyes widened and he looked completely shocked. "When are you going to stop doing that?"

Midori giggled before shrugging. "Now leave, otherwise I won't be able to concentrate on anything." Gohan nodded his head and left. "Sugoi! I can't believe he left this beautiful thing to us."

All of the miko crowded around the ball and found it completely breathtaking. Videl noticed how entranced they were and decided to leave.

Videl quickly walked back to her small room, hoping that no one would notice that it was her when she came out. Videl entered the room and took off her cloak, happy that she had taken a bath less than an hour ago. The rest of the girls would be taking their baths now and would probably put perfume on.

Videl gently put the sun kimono on, careful to not get any dirt on it. Videl looked in a small mirror and combed her short hair with her hands. She had actually found that she liked it short as it was easy to take care of. She than grabbed a pair of socks and sandals and put them on. 'I really hope no one knows it's me. If they do, than Otou-sama may find out.'

Videl waited in her room for about half an hour, waiting for the right time. She had put a simple ring on her finger, a gold band with a tiny pearl on it. The simplicity fit Videl very much as she had a great dislike for gaudy things.

After the half hour was up, Videl quickly and carefully walked toward the hall and saw a large amount of people present. Everyone was either in Western-style, Chinese-style, or Japanese-style dress.

Videl found Gohan standing by a group of four, two girls and two boys. He was wearing black pants and white Chinese shirt, which Videl had to admit, suited him a lot better than Japanese clothes did. The four people with him were also in Chinese-style, obviously so it would be easier for them to move around.

All of them had black hair and eyes and had a monkey tail. They were full Saiyans and happened to be part of Gohan's 'platoon.' When the Sayains had come, Vegeta had made Gohan and Goku first-class Saiyans and had gotten a small platoon because of it. All of them were sixteen, but were mated to each other, which was strange to Videl as she still didn't fully understand the whole 'mating' concept.

One of the girls, who had short hair that reached her chin and the left side covered half of her right eye, was named Ichigo and was actually Gohan's older cousin by about two hours. Raditz had had a child before he died, although his mate had died not too long before he left for earth. She felt no resentment to Goku and simply stated that it was 'the Saiyan way.' She constantly called Gohan her 'little cousin' and almost never called him by his given name. She almost always had an eyebrow raised and rolled her eyes at almost anything a human would say, finding them annoying and not really worth her time unless they were a member of the Z-senshi or their family. When it was a person that she saw as 'worthy' she would joke and was actually a good friend.

The other girl had knee-length hair that she kept in an elegant, flowing ponytail. She went by Ringo and didn't really seem to notice anyone outside of the Saiyans unless there was a battle, or if there was opportunity to piss someone off, which was greatly enjoyed. She would go out of her way to suggest a fight to a person if they thought to highly of themselves, especially if they were weaker than her and she would humiliate them in front of as many people as possible.

A boy with short cropped hair was actually Ichigo's mate and was called Toma. His otou had been the son of Toma who had been part of Bardock's platoon. Toma was sarcastic and laughed easily for a Saiyan, having a nice, deep laugh that didn't give him that same sadistic nature as the others.

The other boy had hair just as short and was called Neji. He was the mate of Ringo and the only one that could stop her from teasing people. He was the tallest, but still shorter than Gohan. Neji was the most badass of the four and looked it as he seemed made for fighting gloves and clothes, as they fit his body well and almost anything else seemed out of place.

Videl looked at all five of them and felt slightly left out. When they had come a few days earlier, it had almost been an unspoken agreement that no one would bother the group of sixteen year olds. The were all so young, but so strong and fast that it almost put most of the older generation to shame, especially considering they weren't going off and destroying civilizations. They all looked at Gohan as their captain and never contended it because they knew that he could take on all four of them and win easily.

Videl gasped when she saw Gohan look at her. She felt as if his midnight orbs were piercing into her soul. Before Videl even knew what happened, Gohan was right next to her and kissed her hand. A blush stained Videl's cheeks and she could feel the room get a little hotter.

Gohan smiled lightly and couldn't help but wonder if Videl wanted to play a game. 'This girl will be the death of me. I can already tell that she's not going to come out and say 'I'm Aiiro.' She's not the type to take such a careful plan and suddenly do something else. Oh well, we'll see what happens tonight.'

Gohan smiled and offered Videl his arm, which she took without even thinking. All of the Saiyans and Gohan's family knew exactly who Videl was as they had felt Videl's ki before and knew exactly who see was the second they saw her. Her real name, that was a different story and if there was anything that either the Z-senshi or a Saiyan didn't like, it was to be kept out of the dark for a long period of time.

Gohan took Videl to a seat as the dance was just about to start. 'Just in time,' Videl thought. There was no way that she would miss the ceremonial dance of the woman that had done so much for her.

San was looking at Videl, no, glaring was a more accurate description. She knew that Videl was Aiiro and was tempted to shout it out to the others. None of the servants really seemed to take much notice of Videl, too entranced by the shine of the castle walls, but the young girls that were visiting did. San was the most upset and it was obvious that she was jealous. She walked up to the two and smiled a pretty smile. "Onii-sama, may I please speak to you about something?"

Gohan nodded his head and left Videl with Karsuko, Mira, and Toki. He had brought her to them because he had a feeling that someone would pull him aside and there was no one that he trusted more than those three, besides his family. "What is it, San?"

"You know that that is the servant girl, ne?"

"Hai."

"Onii-sama, why is it that a girl comes out of thin air, and all of a sudden, she's got you willing to roll on your back and beg for a tail rub? I've loved you for years and you've never been willing to do this with me."

"I really thought that you were over me."

"Do you think it's that easy? You had to kiss Mira-san, who was only a crush, in order to get over her, and you were eight!"

"Something that I sometimes regret because it was also her first kiss."

"You won't kiss me that way, and I can never call us going out together a date, and you don't spend as much time with me as you once did. Onii-sama," by now, tears were running down San's pretty face.

Gohan looked confused at what to do. "What do you want me to do San? My Saiyan physiology is not something that's so easy to overwrite. I don't spend as much time with you as I used to because of Goten, Trunks, Marron, Toki, Castella, and Choco who do need me right now. I don't let you call it a date because I don't want any serious misunderstandings to happen. There can never be anything between us San."

The tears fell down fast and a hiccup escaped San's lips. "I need more time, Onii-sama. Let me have another day or two to try and get over this." Gohan nodded his head and both left to go back to the hall after San had composed herself.

Gohan made it back to Videl and smiled at the small group of women in front of him. "I trust you didn't try and eat her, Karasuko-san."

"Why would I try and eat her when I have Mira-chan to eat?" Mira blushed deeply at the admission. "What did she want to talk about?"

"Why the two of us didn't have a future together. I'm just glad she didn't ask for a kiss this time."

Mira looked at Gohan, "We kissed after I told you I was a lesbian. You asked me for my first in return for yours."

"I'm really sorry about that, Nee-san. I didn't really understand at the time and I wasn't thinking straight. I think a part of me thought that I was going to die soon and that I wanted my last memory of you and you of me to be something like that."

"I could have said no and walked away, but I didn't. That means that the both of us are to blame for that."

Gohan nodded his head gratefully and sat down, the girls beside him. Toki was on his shoulders so that she could get a better view. Midori and the other miko came out as the people sat down. Yamucha was near the front and smiling at his wife, encouraging her to do her best.

Midori let out a breath and closed her eyes as traditional Chinese music went through the hall. The women all opened their eyes at the same time after they simultaneously raised their heads, creating an almost eerie effect. There was no sexuality in the moves, only the feeling of longing to be with Shenron. Midori had revealed the Dragon Ball and had used it, moving it in her hands and caressing it, like a dragon would his horde.

Videl was awestruck at the grace of the movements and how the miko moved their hips so beautifully and elegantly. Their hands seemed to be telling the story of how Shenron came down to earth and granted wishes for those that used the Dragon Balls. Midori used long, flowing movements and was completely aware of her body and where the others were. Videl had never seen anything more beautiful, even the kimono that she had been given looked like rags compared to the beauty of the dance.

At the end of the dance, which lasted a full half hour, the miko all put their knees on the floor and bowed as low as they could to the Dragon Ball still in Midori's hands. When they got up, all of the people applauded, finding the ceremony to be stunning.

In a large voice, Midori spoke up to the people present. "The temple will be open all day tomorrow, so if you want to pray to Shenron-sama, come at anytime." Applause went out again was they all left, unwilling to receive praise for what they had done as they had been taught not to accept any when performing a ceremony.

After the performance, everyone turned toward the head of the table to hear a word from ChiChi. "I want to thank you all for coming tonight. This performance was very special and tomorrow's meeting will be just as casual. Have a good night's sleep as my husband and I will retire now." ChiChi and Goku left with Choco and Castella, as ChiChi had been tired lately because a slight cold along with having to take care of two children at the same time, even with the help from her family and friends, she was stressed.

Videl had taken note of how ChiChi had talked in case she ever did go back to the Satan Kingdom, so she would know how to excuse herself properly. Most of the adults got up to go to bed as well, but the next generation, expect for the children nine and under stayed. The children had to go to bed as it was late and they need to get some sleep for tomorrow.

San stayed up and talked to several of the other children her age that had come. Videl watched as Gohan left to help make sure that Karasuko and Toki got to their room safely. "Toki-chan stays with us for now," Mira stated simply. "Karasuko needs Gohan-ouji-sama to help her when a bunch of men she doesn't know are present." Videl nodded her head, knowing this already. "That reminds me, I need to tell Aiiro to bring tea to him, since he'll probably go to bed after this." Videl missed the hidden message in her speech as she was concentrating on how to leave this room without seeming suspicious.

As Mira went to talk to San, Videl quickly snuck out of the room. 'This definitely wasn't what I expected it to be, but I had fun,' Videl thought happily. Videl went to her room and quickly put took off her kimono. She folded it carefully and put her work kimono on before putting her cloak on over it.

Videl went to the kitchen to make the green tea that was used for Gohan and brewed to carefully. When she was done, Videl took her ring off and dropped it in the cup. 'Why am I doing this? If he asks, I can just say some woman came in and put it in the cup herself.'

Videl went up the stairs to Gohan's room and knocked on the door before he told her to enter. She walked into his bedroom to see him on his bed, with his hands over his eyes. "Is something wrong, Gohan-ouji-sama?"

Gohan looked up before shaking his head. "It's nothing to worry about, Aiiro-san. Can you please bring the tea to me?"

Videl did so and watched as he drank the tea, before he sensed the ring in the cup. Gohan took it out and looked at it. "Some woman came by and dropped it in the cup. She was in a beautiful kimono that looked like the sun."

'Still claiming that you're a servant, Aiiro-san?' "Is that so? I saw her this evening, she was fairly pretty, although I must say that I couldn't help but feel that the color of the kimono seemed to stifle her beauty."

Videl's blue eyes widened, as she had actually thought the same thing the first time she had seen herself in that kimono. "I should be leaving now."

Gohan nodded his head and watched as Videl left, still confused as to her strange lengths to protect her identity. Gohan sighed and finished the tea in the pot, sighing as he rubbed his head. 'Why do those women wear so much perfume? It's giving me such a headache.'


End file.
